


Птица в терновнике

by Lirda



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Psychological Drama, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirda/pseuds/Lirda
Summary: Салли не может отпустить историю Доктора и ангелов. Это ее обязанность перед Билли, Кэти и собой. Она не сможет жить, если не узнает правды.Ларри — отпустить обязан, иначе сойдет с ума.Главная проблема только в том, что Салли не способна его заметить, а он не способен это изменить.
Relationships: Larry Nightingale/Sally Sparrow
Kudos: 1





	Птица в терновнике

Салли его не видит.

Ларри очень старается. Он позвал ее в магазин, он не оставлял ее, когда ей была поддержка и делал все, что мог. Просто Салли его не видит.

После всей этой истории, Салли переезжает к Ларри. Так спокойнее. Так надежнее. Им обоим продолжают мерещиться омерзительные каменные лица, синие чудесные будки, затерянные во времени люди и невероятно громкие крики. Чаще всего их собственные. А Доктор в голове не перестает повторять, что глаза закрывать нельзя. Спать одному в пустой квартире почти невозможно, и Салли с Ларри не могут объяснить все это никому другому. Они — самые близкие друг другу чужие люди. Из общего у них только давным-давно умершая Кэти и один ужасный вечер, подаривший кошмары.

А Ларри все равно привыкает к ней, отлично понимая, что все это зря. Слишком разные. Слишком чужие.

Салли все кажется, что если она разгадает тайну ангелов, тайну, откуда взялся в ее жизни Доктор — она познает все секреты мироздания. Ларри по сравнению со всей Вселенной — ничтожная песчинка. Салли не знает ничего про Доктора, но кажется, будто это самое важное, что может быть. А Ларри… просто Ларри. Не больше. 

То, что осталось на память от Кэти.

Она не видит звериную тоску в его глазах. Салли некогда. Она просматривает вновь и вновь старые записи, фотографии Кэти, перечитывает письмо, вспоминает все, что произошло и… никак не может отпустить.

Ларри отпустить должен. Ему на память не осталось ничего. Их с Кэти родители оставили их давным-давно, отправившись в лучший мир, а Кэти… Кэти живет где-то там, почти в другом измерении, недосягаемая, живая, много раз живая. Даже если… Все равно живая. Так легче, так проще, так не больно. 

Однажды он приходит к ней на могилу. Не сразу. У него не хватает духу в первый же момент принять, осознать, смириться. Даже после ангелов это сложно. Или из-за них наоборот только сложнее, Ларри не знает наверняка и не хочет об этом думать.

Серый могильный камень смотрит на него безразлично. Ларри отвечает тем же и пожимает плечами; на кладбище зябко и это причина обнимать себя руками, будто защищаясь неизвестно от чего.. На камне чужое, незнакомое имя и далекие даты, а он не хочет узнавать в них ее. Кэти было чуть больше двадцати и она была невероятно активной, молодой и не собирающейся умирать. Женщина в этой могиле прожила почти девяносто. На фотографиях, что показывала Салли — старая спокойная дама, с усталостью от жизни во взгляде. Узнавать в ней Кэти совсем не хотелось. И отпускать ее не хотелось.

— Я не… Я не знаю, как…

Ларри не договаривает и смотрит растерянно. Молчит, бездумно касается пальцами холодного мрамора и, не желая бестолку топтаться на месте и мерзнуть неведомо ради чего — уходит прочь. Ему не все равно. Ему тысячи раз не все равно, но проще продолжать думать, что ее жизнь продолжается где-то там. Здесь ее нет. Здесь — только камень.

Если Ларри не научится отпускать — он сойдет с ума.

Поэтому однажды он перестает помогать Салли искать ответы. Они проговорили об ангелах, о Докторе, о мельком показавшемся им другом мире множество часов, но после могилы Кэти — Ларри выдыхает. Внезапно он понимает, что не хочет больше ничего искать. Мир по-прежнему все столь же невероятен и полон тайн, но эта история его уже не беспокоит.

У Ларри нет сил искать то, что найти нельзя. У него свой миллиард вопросов, но на них ответов не будет. Отвечать некому, и верить не во что.

А Салли снова перебирает все, что у нее есть. Пытается найти, что-то понять, это ее способ принятия. Ларри не прерывает, когда вновь видит ее старания, но для него все это кажется бессмысленным. Он думает, что Салли и сама застряла в прошлом и с каждым днем она уходит все дальше. Ему не хочется ее терять, а как вернуть — не знает.

И когда началось это все он не знает.

Привык. Научился видеть ее каждый день, слушать ее голос. Дурак. Не надо было.

Она все равно не видит, и как исправить это он не знает. Его надежда медленно исчезает в лабиринтах прошлого; в настоящем верить почти не во что. Кажется, Салли уже совсем не интересен этот мир, она вся в своих мыслях, тайнах и гипотезах. Она — мятущаяся душа, и не знает, как это — смириться.

Ей нужны ответы, она хочет все понимать, ей нужно, необходимо занять свою голову хоть чем-нибудь. Ларри — не подходит. Ларри нет места в ее голове, ему нельзя в паутину ее терзаний, Ларри — стоп кран для несущегося поезда, и Салли не хочет остановок. Салли не хочет спокойной и размеренной жизни, где все просто и понятно, не после того, как познакомилась с тем, другим миром. Не после того, как потеряла Кэти и держала за руку умирающего Билли. А по-другому с Ларри не получится. По-другому — страшно и не нужно. И спокойно не нужно.

Ларри — всего лишь Ларри. С ним никак не нужно, он — воспоминание о несбывшемся будущем. Усугублять — незачем.

Ей нет дела, что Ларри как пес бродячий смотрит на нее и, отлично понимая, что его не подберут — все равно бредет за ней следом. Что она — единственный человек, который у него есть. Что он сам потерян в своем личном измерении, а спасать его некому. Что он не просто брат Кэти, волей судьбы подвернувшийся Салли под руку так вовремя тогда, но и еще… Ларри. Она его не видит и сделать с этим ничего нельзя.

Он знает об этом, и его уже почти не задевает. К этому он тоже привык. Ему кажется, что теперь его не удивит ничего в этом мире. Но привыкать к ней все равно не стоило; Ларри ругает себя, зная, что ничего не получится, что она не для него, но все равно смотрит на нее и тоскует.

Не надо было создавать общий магазин. И одновременно — надо было.

Ларри учится выживать один. Кэти была последней из близких ему людей и ему нужна помощь, чтобы пережить, даже если со стороны это неочевидно. Салли просто есть рядом и этого просто достаточно. Она не видит его, но ее тоже мучат воспоминания и ей тоже некуда больше идти в такие дни. Он поймет, он выслушает и станет легче. Он просто Ларри, но он такой замечательный и хороший. Просто Ларри, просто брат потерянной Кэти.

Однажды они вновь вспоминают ее. Вспоминают то, что последними их словами с Ларри были слова о ненависти друг к другу.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что она не всерьез, да? — в магазине затишье, и Салли сидит напротив Ларри, едва касаясь его руки своей.

— Знаю, но это все равно стало последним, что было сказано, — на душе сребутся кошки и сейчас рука Салли совсем не греет.

— Прекрати! — мягко толкает она его. — Она знает — ты любил ее.

Ларри улыбается ей в ответ. Той, их семейной улыбкой, которая была и у Кэти. Чистая, открытая, настоящая. Словно рассветный луч солнца. Очень ярко, но очень тепло. Салли любит эту улыбку как ничто другое. В ней — надежда и обещание.

— Она знает, — и улыбка его гаснет, — но я никогда не смогу ей этого сказать и извиниться за слова и действия. Я слишком часто вел себя как ребенок, хотя младше была она. Это мне стоило за ней приглядывать, а не наоборот.

Салли крепче сжимает его руку в ответ. Ей тоже не хватает Кэти, но она не была ее семьей и ей не за что чувствовать себя виноватой. Салли не может понять, что значит беспредельная тоска под ребрами и чувство одиночества в огромном городе. Она не обнимает Ларри, ей кажется, что это слишком для них рискованно, но делает все, чтобы он перестал грустить, не понимая, что толкает его в яму других чувств.

Они не говорят об этом, но Салли знает. Разумеется, знает. Ларри тянется к ней, как ребенок, но она не способна ему ничего дать. Он милый, забавный и неожиданно умный. Он знает целую кучу разных интересных вещей и может ее развлечь, когда ей грустно. Он ее спасение от страхов и все равно она не может ему помочь. Она себе не может помочь, дать ему что-то еще — она не способна. Он — чужой. Он просто Ларри, вот и все. А у нее — неразрешимая тайна, которую она обязана разрешить.

Он тоже все знает, но однажды все равно пытается. Робко, ни на что не надеясь. Так, словно главное — наконец поставить точку в этой бессмысленной катавасии. Она и отвечает так же. Устало и стойко. 

Ларри даже не пытается удивиться. Зачем? Они самые близкие чужие люди и этим все сказано. Ему места в таинственном мире нет и это чертовски правильно. Таинственного Доктора вкупе с ангелами Ларри обыграть не способен, да и не слишком-то хочет. Бороться с призраками — не для него.

Ему до смерти обидно, но спорить безнадежно глупо.

А потом случается невероятное: Доктор возвращается из небытия и спасает их. Ларри не доверяет ему. В первый раз — Доктор оставил их и если бы хоть что-то пошло не так — их с Салли могилы тоже были бы где-то недалеко от могилы Кэти. 

Доверять Доктору для Ларри недоступно, а увидеть вживую — тревожно. Конечно, Салли побежала Доктору навстречу, как иначе? А Ларри страшно больше ее не увидеть. Страшно самому куда-то влететь. А еще почему-то странно обнадеживающе, словно появление Доктора решит все проблемы, словно теперь все будет хорошо.

И Салли не исчезает. И словно по волшебству — берет его за руку и ведет за собой. Дурацкая папка с сотнями вопросов наконец уходит и всем становится легче. Салли ничего не обещает, но кажется впервые смотрит прямо на Ларри и видит. Видит, что может быть, он не расскажет ей о загадке Ангелов или волшебной будке, но зато он самый важный ей человек и всегда будет рядом. Никакие ответы уже не нужны и Вселенная может хранить свои секреты при себе. Салли с Ларри наконец спокойно.

А где-то высоко в небе радостно поют птицы.

  
  
  
  



End file.
